Unexpected lock
by Shardwing52
Summary: Rua and Ruka's parents have left for a little while. But what happens when Rua and Ruka accidently get locked in a closet. Takes place 2 years after Rua and Ruka part ways from the others. Warning incest theme.


This idea I had to get out of my head.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was in the afternoon.

Rua and Ruka's parents were watching the two duel. This was the first time they saw them face each other.

Rua had reduced Ruka's Life Points down to 900, however she put up a good fight and got his Life Points down to 1100. Rua had synchro summoned Power Tool Dragon and destroyed Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Power Tool Dragon: Atk 2300-3300 (it's ATK points are up by 1000 because of Double Tool C#D's effect). Def 2500.

Both had one face-down card.

"I activate my trap, Ancient Sunshine!" declared Ruka, as her trap was flipped face-up. "Now by removing Ancient fairy dragon from my graveyard, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to Ancient Fairy Dragon, which is 2100."

The attack flew towards Rua who almost panicked, but then calmed himself.

"Hold it right there," said Rua. "I activate my trap, damage eraser!" declared Rua. "I can negate the damage from my opponent's card effect and gain the same amount as Life Points."

Ruka gasped as she remembered him using this during their duel with Aporia.

The attack hit Rua, but instead of reducing his Life Points, he gained all the damage as Life Points.

Rua's LP:1100-3200.

"Very impressive," said Rua and Ruka's dad, with his wife agreeing.

Ruka smiled at his move. "That was very smart," said Ruka. "I end my turn," said Ruka knowing she couldn't do anything else.

"My turn, draw!" declared Rua with fierceness. 'Yes,' Rua thought. "I don't have to but I might as well. Mom, dad watch closely," he said. "I summon the level 1 tuner Deformer Lighton in defense mode."

A flashlight like monster appeared on the field next to Power Tool Dragon.

Deformer lighton(atk 200. Def 200.)

'He's going for...,' Ruka thought knowing what was coming.

"Now I'm tuning my level 7 Power Tool Dragon with my level 1 Deformer lighton!" declared Rua.

The green synchro ring formed as the two flew into it.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution, synchro summon, evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" said Rua in a determined tone.

The two turned into stars and the green light shined all the way to the ground. As it did everyone could see Power Tool Dragon in the light as it's armor broke off revealing flesh. After the light cleared, Rua's new dragon could be seen.

"When did he get that?" asked Rua's dad surprised.

His wife tried to think, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Now Life Stream Dragon, attack Ruka's Life Points directly!" declared Rua. "Life's Beauty Howl!"

The dragon powered up the yellow blast and fired, hitting Ruka.

Ruka's LP:900-0.

Rua walked over to Ruka and held out his hand.

"That was a great duel," said Rua.

Ruka blushed a little and shook his hand. "Thanks, then again I'm not surprised you won."

This made Rua blush but he quickly got rid of it due to their parents around.

"That was very good," said Rua and Ruka's dad as he and his wife walked over to him.

"Thanks," said Rua.

"You did good to," said Ruka and Ruka's mom looking at Ruka.

Afterwards Rua and Ruka decided to watch some tv together.

After a few minutes Rua and Ruka's dad approached them.

"Rua, Ruka," said Rua and Ruka's dad.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

"We're going to be going to the store to pick up a few things, so we'll be back later," said the twins mom.

The twins nodded, afterwards their parents left.

Rua and Ruka kept watching TV for awhile. Eventually they turned it off.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," said Ruka.

"Ok," said Rua who then kissed her on the cheek causing her to hold back from blushing. "Thanks."

Ruka had bought him a new deformer card the other day.

As soon as he turned around and started leaving, Ruka let the blush on her face appear. After the fight with Z-one, she started to feel different towards him, but didn't know why at first. As time went on though, she eventually realized what it was she felt, it was love. No matter how much she tried she couldn't tell him how she felt, because she was afraid of how he would react, and being that they were siblings didn't make things easier for her.

After about a minute she decided to head to her room and take a little nap.

A few minutes later with Rua;

"Oh that's just great," said Rua looking through his shirts. His favorite shirt he wore after the fight with Z-one was missing. It would sometimes get mixed up with everyone's cloths and hung in the closet.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, he decided to head to his parents' room. Once there, he started digging through their cloths in their closet to find  
>it.<p>

Meanwhile with Ruka;

She was taking a short nap, but was woken up when she heard what sounded like someone doing something in her parents' room.

'I wonder what that is,' Ruka thought.

Getting off her bed, she began to head to her parents' room. As she did, she could hear the noise more clearly. Entering the room, she could hear something moving. She spotted Rua in the closet looking through her parents' cloths.

"Rua, what are you doing?" asked Ruka walking over to him in the closet.

Rua turned his head, having heard her.

"Oh, Ruka," said Rua. "Sorry about this. I'm trying to find my favorite shirt."

"Let me help you," said Ruka, closing the closet door behind her, not aware that the handle was up.

The two started looking for Rua's shirt. After a few minutes of looking they finally found it.

"I wish it would stop ending up in here," said Rua a bit annoyed at how it kept happening.

"Well at least you got it back," said Ruka. "Come on let's get out of here."

Rua then proceeded to open up the door, but was shocked when he saw the doorknob wasn't turning. After trying a few more times, he turned to Ruka with a "This isn't good" kind of face.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka getting worried.

"Uh, well, we're locked inside," said Rua. He had to hold back a blush at the idea of being alone in a closet with Ruka, as the closet they were in didn't have too much space.

"What?" asked Ruka shocked.

"I tried but it won't open," said Rua. "It seems we're going to have to wait until our parents get back."

Ruka's heart started beating fast, and she had to do her best not to blush. The idea that she was going to have to be alone in a closet with Rua was making her stomach flutter.

"You okay?" asked Rua noticing she had been staring at him.

Ruka quickly turned around. "I-I'm fine," stuttered Ruka while blushing.

Rua's feet started to hurt from standing up, so he decided to sit down, which Ruka did the same.

For a few minutes the two didn't say anything, because they felt a bit awkward, and the fact that they were so close to each other made it more  
>awkward.<p>

Eventually Rua got tired of the silence and decided to start up a conversation.

"Ruka," said Rua.

"Yes," said Ruka.

"Do you remember when I lost to Divine?" asked Rua, to which she nodded.

"I remember, to tell you the truth I was really scared," said Ruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua.

"When Divine's monster attacked you and knocked you out, I was afraid, afraid that I was going to lose you," admitted Ruka.

"Ruka..."said Rua touched by her concern.

"But when we dueled Aporia and you died for me," Ruka continued. "I couldn't bear the thought of you not being with me, that's why I had almost died."

Rua moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"But I'm still here, and that's all that matters," said Rua. "I promise I'm never going to leave you forever."

"...Thank you Rua," said Ruka smiling at him.

The two became aware of the closeness of their faces. They blushed and turned away.

Once again it had become silent for a few minutes.

"Say Ruka, what are you going to do about that guy at school who likes you?" asked Rua trying his absolute best to not sound jealous.

"He's a nice guy, but I don't like him," said Ruka.

"I'd probably make a much better boyfriend than him anyway," said Rua who then smacked his hand over his mouth and turned around, while mentally hitting himself for letting that slip.

Ruka's eyes widened and her cheeks turned very red.

"R-Rua I, w-what did you just say?" asked Ruka wanting to be sure she heard right.

At this point Rua went completely stiff, knowing he had to say it. Gathering all of his courage, he turned around and began to speak.

"I said that I'd," started Rua who then stopped himself for a minute. Taking a deep breath he started again. "That I'd make a better boyfriend than him."

Ruka turned around still blushing. 'Did he just...' Ruka thought.

Rua lowered his head.

A couple seconds later Ruka turned around.

"Rua...did you mean it?" asked Ruka trying to hide the hopefulness in her tone, causing Rua to raise his head back up.

"I did," answered Rua staring into her eyes. He then moved closer to her.

Ruka was overjoyed that he liked her the same way and had to hold in her excitement.

"I'd like that," said Ruka, which made Rua widen his eyes in surprise.

"Ruka, are you saying that you lo-"

He was cut off by Ruka cupping his cheeks. She began to inch her face towards his. After a few seconds their lips then connected in a tender kiss, which answered Rua's last question. Rua blushed very much, and was happy she felt the same way. He then closed his eyes and began to kiss back; likewise, Ruka had already closed her eyes. After few seconds they parted blushing.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

Rua then spoke.

"So um, what do we do now?" asked Rua breaking the silence. "I mean what if our parents or someone finds out about our relationship?"

Ruka shook her head.

"I promise they won't," said Ruka reassuringly. "Even if they do, I won't let them separate us."

"You're okay with this even though we're, you know?" questioned Rua, to which she nodded.

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua.

He then pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Rua proceeded to wrap his arms around her, which she did the same. For the next few minutes, time seemed to stop for the two of them, as they continued to kiss. To the two of them, the kiss expressed how much they liked each other. They eventually parted, while smiling at each other.

Rua decided to keep his arms around her and keep her held in a gentle embrace to keep her warm, which Ruka did the same for him. They then leaned their heads against one another, and closed their eyes and took a nap.

About thirty minutes later.

Rua and Ruka's parents had come home and put all the groceries away, and decided to head to their room.

"Rua and Ruka are going to like those pizzas we bought for them," said the twins' mom.

Her husband chuckled. "Yeah especially Rua, but Ruka likes them just as much," he said.

They then went to the closet and unlocked it by turning the knob sideways, and were in a bit of surprise at what they found.

"They must have come in here looking for something and got locked in," the twins' mother said.

Her husband nodded. "Should we wake them up?" he asked.

His wife shook her head. "I think we should let them sleep," she said liking the cute sight in front of her.

With that her husband decided to pick both up at the same time, since they were holding on to each other and were cuddled together.

He then took them to Rua's room, and laid them softly on Rua's bed. He then put the covers on them and left, unaware of what happened while they were gone.

THE END.

Me:How did I do? Was it okay.


End file.
